St. Catherine's Court
by Sushigirl07
Summary: F/F fic about an auction for a two week trip to the magical St. Catherine's Court in England. Sec. Chp. posted (Bad summary but hey) Please read and review, AU
1. Winning

Authors Notes: Okay this story was inspired by (don't ask) ET about a castle in England owned by the women who used to play "Dr. Quinn Medicine Women" and she said that the castle is said "to have magical powers and bring people together." So I give you the first chapter of St. Catherine's Court.  
  
St. Catherine's Court  
  
Chapter 1: Winning  
  
*Historical Benefit Silent Auction*  
  
"Oh I'm sorry may I borrow your pen Sir?" The nervous Fuu asked tapping a shoulder of a young man with extremely wild forest green hair. He turned around to see a beautiful blond haired young women dressed in a black "slinky" low cut dress, with the most enchanting emerald eyes. He didn't respond for a moment till his fiancé nudged him and told him to give her a pen. "Oh! Umm sure here." He said smiling never taking his gaze from Fuu's. "Thank you." Fuu said smiling and nodding to the young man and, not that she knew and if she did would have hopped wasn't, his blue haired and eyed fiancé. She took the pen from his hands feeling a slight electrical charge from his fingers, the inside of the auction was carpeted, and she turned away to write down her name and bid on a sheet for a two-day weekend at St. Catherine's Court. She looked at the pen after writing her name and she noticed that it was monogrammed, FR in gold letters.  
  
"Here you are, thanks again." Fuu said giving him back the pen and walking away leaving him in a short of aw. "Oh come on hunny please you must win the trip to St. Catherine's Court for us. Come on it can be our "pre- wedding" get away." Umi said grabbing Ferio's arm and pushing her chest against it. "Okay fine Umi but please stop it." Ferio said referring to Umi's behavior. He walked over and wrote his name down and then stopped and looked at the beautiful signature of the lady in black, Fuu Houji, and he looked at her bid and he decided to match it if she would spend so much on a simple two-week trip. He walked back over to Umi and took her arm and the walked their seats. (at this auction they have a silent and one with the little paddle things you know don't you?)  
  
Fuu and Hikaru where seated near them. "Okay Hikaru I bid a lot of money on St. Catherine's Court." Fuu said smiling as she looked up and saw the same handsome green haired gentleman. She felt her stomach flutter seeing him there. She leaned over to whisper to Hikaru, "That's the guy who lent me his pen." Hikaru looked up and gasped, "Fuu that's, oh god I forgot his name, but he's this really well know pianist. (If anyone's ever read "Cherry Blossom Tree" they'll know why I chose that perfection, plus it's kinda sexy) I'm surprised you haven't herd of him, I'll show you his C.D. later at home." Fuu blushed slightly because, one she didn't have a clue who he was and two she felt like a school girl having a small "crush" on him. The rest of the auction she started to feel jealous of the blue haired girl on his arm. "Thank you all for coming and biding!" A loud voice from the auction stage called waking Fuu up from her little daydream.  
  
"Come on Fuu." Hikaru said standing up pulling out Fuu's car keys know that even thought Fuu was the embodiment of a perfect little girl she loved fast cars and driving them like a maniac. "Oooooo!" Fuu said grabbing the keys and running to the parking lot. She jumped into her old green and waited for Hikaru, then Hikaru got in and quickly grabbed her seat belt and held on for dear life as Fuu sped off into the city night.  
  
*Few Weeks Later*  
  
"Oh My God Hikaru LOOK! I WON!" An overly excited blond yelled looking down at the letter from the Historical Benefit Auction. Which she had attended earlier and bid on an extremely special item, a two-week trip/vacation at St. Catherine's Court. "Wow!" Hikaru said looking over Fuu's shoulder. "Yeah people say that St. Catherine's Court is enchanted and has magical powers that bring people together." Fuu said her eyes softening as she went off in her little dream world of romance.  
  
"Hey Fuu what does that mean?" Hikaru asked pointing to a line on the letter stating that her bid had been tied with one other so the two would have to go together. "What?!?!?" Fuu said gasping. "How could the do that after I spent over a million dollars on this trip!?!?" Hikaru was now trying to get away before Fuu exploded. After a minuet of cooling off Fuu gasped and said, "Oh my god Hikaru look at the other bidders initials, FR! That's the same as was on the monogrammed pen! It's HIM!" Fuu said hugging the paper to her chest. "Hey Hikaru you never showed me his CD" Fuu said before Hikaru grabbed her hand and pulled her roommate into her room. "Here." Hikaru said handing Fuu a jewel case with Ferio's picture at a piano on it. "Ferio Royal? FR!" Fuu said loving every syllable in his name.  
  
She ran to her room and put the CD in her Walkman and played the first song. She closed her eyes imagining him playing it for her personally. She then came to reality looking over at her desk and seeing her computer. "Hey! I love the internet!" She said as she logged online and looked up Ferio Royal on google.com and found a ton of info from ET (entertainment tonight not the extraterrestrial). She felt her heart rip in two seeing a picture of him and that blue haired girl with a caption reading "Ferio Royal and his fiancé Umi Ryuzaki (or however you spell it) arrive at the Historical Benefit Auction." She felt a lone tear roll down her cheek as she hit the "x" box at the top of the window and walked over to her bed and put her headphones on and packed for the trip because she has to leave that weekend.  
  
*Same Time, Royal Residence*  
  
Ferio smiled looking at the letter he had just received seeing the beautiful lady in black's signature and his together, he would get to spend two-weeks with her. But how could he even begin to tell Umi that he couldn't bring anyone with him because there was a two-person limit. (Okay implausible but hey these characters aren't even real so deal wit it!) "Ummm Umi dear can you come here for a moment?" Ferio said trying not to smile. "Yes hun?" She asked as Ferio told her that he couldn't bring her with him to St. Catherine's Court because his bid was tied so he would have to spend it with some other person who he didn't know at all. He never mentioned it was a woman. Umi was in tears "Fine just leave me here!" "Umi I spent over a million dollars on this I'm not going to blow it off because you aren't going to be there." Ferio said taking her hand in his and kissing it "Darling if it's a women then I won't even think about her only you." He said pulling her into an embrace full of lies. He hated the "blue haired bitch in a box!" and everyone knew it except for her and his parents who were forcing him to merry her because she came from a wealth European family.  
  
He had always believed in true love, and he knew he didn't feel a thing for Umi. Sure she was hot but his was only a shallow exterior to attract wealthy men. But something about that lady in black, Fuu, was different then any women Ferio had ever known. She was simple but elegant and plan yet gorgeous she was an enigma rapped in a riddle smothered in secret sauce. (my personal adding to the sayin) He didn't know why he wanted to get to know this simple young lady but he was excited to go. "Okay I'm going to go pack dear." Ferio said letting go of Umi's hand and walked up the stairs and started packing for the trip.  
  
1 *That Weekend*  
  
Fuu was still a little sad but she was going to be okay. She was boarding an airplane for England (that's where St. Catherine's Court is) and she waved good bye to Hikaru. "Bye Hikaru I'll try and call you when I get there okay see ya!" "HAVE FUN FUU!" Hikaru called back as Fuu gave her ticket to the lady and boarded the plane. "Hmmm 10b." Fuu mumbled to herself as she walked down the aisle and found her seat. "Oh hello sir." She said as she sat down next to a young man wearing sunglasses and a baseball hat with green hair sticking out of the back. (hmmm who could it be???) He turned around and smiled seeing that it was the lady in black from the auction. "Hello Miss Houji." He said as Fuu gasped. "Umm excuse me but do I know you?" She asked a little disturbed. "Sort of, I meet you at the Historical Benefit Auction. Remember I lent you a pen." Ferio said taking off his sunglasses reviling amber eyes full of happiness and delight. Fuu turned slightly pink realizing that it was Ferio. "Oh hello again, where is that women you where with?" Fuu asked hoping that, Umi was it, wasn't coming. "Oh her, she's not coming." Ferio said smiling at his own luck, plus it seemed that Fuu was relived that Umi wasn't coming. "Oh…well then I guess I'll be spending the next two weeks with you." Fuu said smiling slightly, she was a little confused about her feelings, she liked him but he was engaged and she didn't want to be the one responsible for breaking up an engagement. "Yup." He said smiling. "So umm who was she anyway?" Fuu asked wondering if Ferio would be honest. "Ohhhh she's my umm fiancé." Ferio said looking down at the carpeted airplane floor. Fuu smiled because she knew that he was being honest and that was good at least. For the rest of the plane trip Fuu got to know Ferio better and Ferio got to know Fuu better.  
  
"We will be making a short stop at St. Catherine's Court momentarily." Came a female voice over the airplane speakers. Fuu turned to Ferio surprised. "What?" Ferio asked smiling knowing exactly what, he had asked the airline to make a special stop there to save time. "Did you…" Fuu asked her eyes widening. Ferio just smiled. "Omg! Sweet!" Fuu said the "race card driving" half of her getting the best part of her. Fuu got up and walked to the front of the plane with Ferio. "Were here." Said the blond flight attendant as she opened the latch and let the stairs go down. "After you." Ferio said bowing his head and placing his hand out to help her with a very steep first step. Fuu took his warm hand and gracefully stepped down. "Your luggage has been taken out and put in the castle." Said the blond again as she closed the door and pulled up the steps. "Welcome to St. Catherine's Court." Ferio said taking Fuu's hand subtly as they walked off towards the castle called St. Catherine's Court.  
  
Author Notes: Why did Fuu want to win the trip so bad as to bet that much money? What is up with Umi? Is Ferio just looking for a two-week fling or is it love? All the questions and more shall be answered in the next chapter. I leave you with one thought SUMMER!!!!!!!!!!!!! As always Sushigirl _~ teehee. 


	2. Portraits and Violins

AN: I don't own anything! Teehee here's the second Chapter comin at chu!  
  
Chapter 2: Portraits and Violins  
  
After a few hours of unpacking Fuu found her self wondering the halls looking for one of the things she had bid so much on to come and see. Ferio too found himself wondering around but for him he had no reason. Finally Fuu found it! She stared at its simple beauty and grace. This is how Ferio stumbled upon her, staring at an almost mirror like portrait of a women about their age. "She beautiful, who is she?" He asked as Fuu snapped out of another romance daydream. "She's my great great great grandmother. She and her family lived her in the sixteenth century." Fuu told him as he walked over to her. "She posses a calm beauty, she is simple yet elegant, plain yet gorgeous, I only know of one other woman who posses these same traits and she is standing in front of me." Ferio said truly smiling down at a red Fuu. He placed his hand shyly on her cheek and let it rest there for but a moment as Fuu turned away about to cry because she wanted to kiss him right there and then but he was engaged and she didn't want to be "that tramp that broke up an engagement."  
  
"Oh no I forgot my violin!" Fuu said really upset about that. Ferio snapped out of his romantic daydream where Fuu was his love, and told her, "Oh you can use my cell and call you friend and have it delivered on over night." He said as he pulled out his cell phone. "Here." "Oh no the long distance would be so much!" Fuu said refusing the phone. "Miss Fuu if you can play half as beautifully as you act and look then it is well worth the charge." Ferio said this time himself blushing from such a "line" like that. Fuu stifled giggles seeing him blush be decided she might be able to impress him with her skill. So she calls Hikaru and has her violin mailed to her.  
  
*That Night At Dinner*  
  
Fuu walked down the lonely cold dark halls (okay for some reason she packed a lovely evening gown) dressed in a beautiful emerald evening gown that clung to her in all the right places. She found herself in a huge dinning room in moments. At the other end of the room she saw a handsome green haired young man in a tux. She didn't know if it was the beautiful candlelight, her hormones coursing through her, the forbidden love that she felt for him or simply the castles mysterious romantic powers, but she did know that boy oh boy he was looking HOT HOT HOT! She swallowed as she walked over to a large table (not to large though) and was greeted by Ferio. "Good evening Miss Houji. Here allow me." Ferio said as he pulled out Fuu's chair and pushed it back in after she sat down. "Thank you Mr. Royal." Fuu said in a small voice blushing furiously. Ferio smiled seeing a beautiful pink glow creep upon Fuu's cheeks.  
  
"Here is the first course my lady." A man in white said with a plate of food to Fuu as he placed a bowl of soup in front of her. The dinner went on silently for 3 courses. Then after dessert music started to place from almost nowhere. Fuu saw Ferio get up and start heading in her direction. "Miss Fuu may I have this dance?" Ferio asked with a genuine smile. Fuu once more blushed but stood up and took his hand. Ferio placed his hands on her small waist as she shyly wrapped her arms around his neck. Ferio smiled down at her taking in once more her calm simple beauty. Fuu looked up into his warm amber eyes feeling her self getting lost in them once more. All she could do was move from Ferio's leadership and gaze up at him showing all the love that she felt, but knew was wrong. Ferio, just buy simply looking into Fuu's eye tell that she was hopelessly in love with him, as was he with her. Just as it had entered the music stopped suddenly and disappeared, almost too soon to Fuu and Ferio's liking.  
  
"I'm so sorry I was umm caught up in the song." Fuu told Ferio looking down at the floor blushing once more. Ferio placed his hand on Fuu's chin and tilled her face up to his, "It's perfectly okay Miss Fuu." Fuu lost all conscious control over her body and let instinct take over. She placed her lips on Ferio's in a brief but sweet kiss, just enough so Ferio could taste her strawberry lipstick and the wine she had drank (sorry if that's not the right tense) that evening. Ferio's very breath was taken away at her boldness and love that he just stood there after Fuu pulled away. Fuu then with tears streaming down her cheeks ran out the doors of the dining hall. She had felt something and she wanted more of that warm feeling she felt when he touched her but she knew it was a false hope, he was engaged..  
  
"FUU WAIT!!!!!!!!" Ferio yelled as he ran after Fuu. She was too fast for him so he gave up and went to his room, completely puzzled because he too had felt a strange warm in his heart when she had kissed him. He walked over to the dresser in his room and looking in the mirror. He grinned as he whipped off some of the strawberry lipstick from his lips where Fuu had kissed him.  
  
*Fuu's Room, Same time*  
  
Fuu lay on her bed crying. Her tears stained her emerald dress darker as she sat thinking of her false hopes and dreams. This is how she fell asleep, dreaming and wishing.  
  
*Next Day* (Okay the best sounding room for music in England is located in St. Catherine's Court and that is where Fuu and Ferio are) (This next part is not so good sorry but bear with me)  
  
The incident of yesterday not forgotten just pushed to the back of both their minds Fuu had agreed to play for Ferio so she did. Fuu picked up her bow and started to stroke it across the tight strings of the violin. Ferio closed his eyes taking in the beautiful golden cords. That's when he got an idea, what if he and Fuu worked together. He stopped her and asked if she knew a certain song (I don't know any classical hard music so use you imagination) and she told him yes. "Can you play it for my when I tell you to?" He asked as he got up and walked over to the grand piano in the center of the room. "Of course." He placed his hands on the keys and nodded to Fuu who started to play as he did too. The two sounds of piano and violin bonded as one harmony that echoed through the room. It was one of the most beautiful things Ferio had ever heard.  
  
"Fuu your great!" He said as he grabbed her hand. She blushed and looked down at the floor. "Fuu I would love it if you did a C.D. with me." Fuu's eyes snapped up looking in to Ferio's honest amber eyes. "Oh Ferio I would love to!"  
  
You know you think you can keep something a secret for at least a short time but not if you got the paparazzi after you. This basically means newspapers all around the world found out about Fuu and Ferio working together and of course they also said that the two were sleeping together.  
  
"Mr. Royal I think you should see this." Fuu said as she walked up to Ferio a few days after there "CD deal" was decided. "Oh my god!" Ferio said as he grabbed the tabloid from Fuu. On the cover was a picture of them walking into the castle and the headline read, "FERIO ROYAL DISCOVERS NEW TALENT AND LOVE!" All the sudden Ferio's cell phone went off. "Hello?" he asked as he pulled it out of his pants pocket. "THE ENGAGEMENT IS OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came Umi's shrill voice over the speaker as Ferio pulled the phone away from his ear. "I read the paper today and it said that you and some blond are sleeping together! Is this TRUE???" Umi asked, Ferio couldn't and wasn't sure how to answer, no they hadn't but he knew he was in love so to Umi that was worse. "No." "GOOD then I want you to come back in the next day for the wedding in a week! GOT IT FERIO!!!" Umi yelled sounding panicked. "UMI?" "DON'T ARGUE WITH ME!" "FINE!" and with that he chucked the phone out the window and watched as it shattered into millions of pieces as it hit the pavement. "Ferio??" Fuu asked in a small voice. He turned to her, "Yes?" "I don't think I can do that CD deal I'm just going to go home tomorrow okay?" She said a tear streaming down her cheek as she turned and walked out of the room. Ferio looked confused and angry as she walked out of the room. "Huh?" ********************************** What just happened there, well the engagement is no not off but it seems that Fuu and Ferio are in love but how will this love eva bloom and blossom if he gets married??? Stay tuned and find out! 


End file.
